Skill
Servants under the system are attributed with various Skills that reflect the abilities they had in life, or sometimes those granted by the specific class container in which the Heroic Spirit was placed in. __TOC__ Class Skills Avenger Avenger (復讐者, Fukushū-sha) is a Class Skill of the Avenger class, representing the state of an Avenger as one that gathers people's hatreds and grudges onto oneself. It is easier for one to accumulate loathing and resentment. When receiving damage, mana generation is increased. Clairvoyance (Item Construction) Unlike the personal skill Clairvoyance, the class skill of Clairvoyance (Item Construction) operates differently. All it does is give the Diviner the ability to create a crystal ball out of their mana and observe the Holy Grail War from afar. Future Telling Future Telling is the ability to completely read an opponent's movements. A Diviner is able to use this skill to foretell their opponent's next move. This is the only way it is similar to Clairvoyance. From here, Future Telling diverges. Along with the ability of advanced precognition, Future Telling also allows Diviner to foretell his own movements in comparison to his adversary's. For example, a Diviner foretells that his opponent will strike his abdomen and he sees himself moving to the left while the adversary delivers the second strike. Diviner could then move to the right to avoid that situation. Magic Resistance Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku?, as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Invisible Barrier Invisible Barrier is a Class Skill of the Shielder Class, which allows them to cast an invisible shield to protect themselves and others. While it's usually only able to last a few seconds at a time, a Shielder Class Servant with a higher level of mana can make it last longer. Riding Riding (騎乗, Kijō, as "Dragoon") is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. True Name Discernment True Name Discernment (真名看破, Mana Kanpa) is a Class Skill of both the Ruler and Diviner class of Servants where status information such as one's identity, Skills, and Parameters are automatically revealed to the owner of this Skill when directly encountering a Servant. Personal Skills Admonishment of the Goddesses/Admonishment of the Gods/Admonishment of the Titans Admonishment of the Goddesses, also sometimes referred to as Admonishment of the Gods or Admonishment of the Tians, is a skill which is the opposite of Affections of the Goddess. It denotes one being cursed with hatred from deities for some reaosn. Advice For Sailing Advice For Sailing is one of the skills Circe boasts. Agriculture Healing Agriculture Healing is a skill which allows the user to grow different foods. When eaten, they'll slowly heal the wounds, both internal and external. This is a skill that's commonly possessed by Gods and Goddesses who were known for agriculture, harvest, grain, and plant/food fertility, and is also a much downgraded version of the Noble Phantasm possessed by Demeter. Armor Removal Armor Removal is a skill which allows Knight Heroic Spirits, who wear Armor regularly, to remove their armor at will. This will give them much greater speed and manuverability, but they'll have to sacrifice defense. Assassination Mist Assassination Mist '''is a skill belonging to The Old Man of the Mountain, King Hassan, which allows him to summon a thick mist completely obscuring their vision. Only the rare Servants that have EX ranked mana can see through this mist. Astral Projection '''Astral Projection is a skill which allows the user to separate their soul from their body and travel around so they can't be seen. Enemies with high enough Magic Resistance or Clairvoyance will be able to detect them, but that may need to be extremely high depending on the person using Astral Projection. At Midnight I'll Take Your Soul At Midnight I'll Take Your Soul '''is Coffin Joe's Noble Phantasm of the same name usable as a skill, with it's effectiveness greatly downgraded. Black Magic '''Black Magic is a skill similar to Magecraft, which allows its user to tap into the dark arts. It's considered the mortal enemy of Magecraft. Black Prince Black Prince is a skill which instills fear in the hearts of all nearby Masters & Servants if their Mana is ranked B and lower. If an opponent has between A and A+++ ranked mana only slight caution will overcome them. If they are one of the rare Servants that have EX ranked mana, it won't affect them whatsoever. If their mana is ranked between E and E+++ they'll collapse and pass out from sheer terror. Blind-Archery Blind-Archery is a skill which allows the user to fire pinpoint shots with a bow while blinded. It doesn't matter if the're firing in the opposite direction that they're looking, if they close their eyes, or if their eyes are gouged out, they never miss a shot. Those who possess a higher level of this skill will actually become actively better with a bow the less they can see their target. Bloodlust Bloodlust is a skill which makes Gol mac Morna stronger and faster the more enemies he kills. Bringer of Light Bringer of Light '''is Apollo's Noble Phantasm "Bringer of Light: Blazing God of Tremendous Flame" usable as a skill with it's power greatly reduced. Cannibal '''Cannibal '''is a skill which allows the user to replenish their mana by consuming human flesh. Counter Villain '''Counter Villain is a skill which is the opposite of Counter Hero. It allows the user to to decrease the paremeters of anyone who is classified as a Villain. Crafting Crafting is a skill which allows the user to create arrows and other such ammunition for weapons on the spot. It does require them to possess necessary resources, but thankfully they do possess a keen eye for locating said resources. Crest Worms Crest Worms is the unique skill of Kariya Matou to summon the crest worms that Zouken Matou used on him when he was alive. It's a less powerful version of his Noble Phantasm of the same name. The worms can fly, sting, charge, and shoot poison. Curse of the Heavens Curse of the Heavens is the most horrible skill someone could possess. It denotes an eternal struggle to find salvation, to climb their way out of the pits of hell, by the deities that reside in the heavens will never allow it. Cutsey Nature Cutsey Nature is a skill which allows extremely cute Heroic Spirits, usually young oners and usually female, to use their cute nature to get close to other people, weather they're allies or enemies. It's similar to Charisma in some ways, but doesn't require the innate ability to lead armies. Demonic Demoic '''is a skill which measures a Servant's aptitude to be considered a Demonic Spirit or not. It's the opposite of Divinity. At high levels, one is considered to be a mix race of a Demonic Spirit, and as the level declines their Divinity rank increases. It can also decrease due to a person's love of the Gods. Those who have an A rank Demonic or above have reached the Ninth Ring of Hell. Divine Flame '''Divine Flame is a skill which allows fire deities or servants of fire deities to create and harness a powerful fire to use in combat. With Ra, it's simply a downgraded version of his Noble Phantasm of the same name. Divinity (False) Divinity (False) represents a person obtaining Divinity by way of lies and/or manipulation. These Heroic Spirits obtained the skill by tricking people when they were alive that they were a God, or somehow connected to a God. Because of this, their Divinity is never as strong as those who obtain it naturally, and they almost always have some form of Demonic, as well. Drunk-Recovery Drunk-Recovery allows the user to recover both internal and external wounds when they drink alchoholic beverages. This is especially common for a God or Goddess whose known for certain drinks, such as Ogoun, whose the Latin God of Rum. Eagle-Eye Eagle-Eye is a skill which allows for extremely advanced perception of targets over long distances, as well as the ability to shoot them from said distances. Common with Archers and gunsman. Embodiment of Evil Embodiment of Evil is Coffin Joe's Noble Phantasm of the same name usable as a skill with it's effectiveness greatly reduced. Fiery Temper Fiery Temper is a skill belonging to Sir. Lamorak of the Knights of the Round Table which makes him faster and stronger the angrier it gets; it represents the fact that he was known for getting irritated and angry quite easily during his life. Foresight Foresight is a skill which allows the user to percieve attacks before they reach them, allowing them to effortlessly dodge, counter, and attack. The Heroic Spirit with the highest known level of Foresight is Apollo, and and he even has a Noble Phantasm when summoned as Saver which vastly increases it for him. Golden Rule (Adventurer) Golden Rule (Adventurer) denotes a person's ability to go on adventures and locate the hidden secrets of the world. Golden Rule (Magic) Golden Rule (Magic) denotes a person's ability to be a God of Magic. Typically granted to mages from the Age of the Gods. Golden Rule (Kindness) Golden Rule (Kindess) denotes a person's ability to be eternally kind and generous. Golden Rule (Seduction) Golden Rule (Seduction) denotes a person's ability to seduce others, usually gender neutral. Golden Rule (Senses) Golden Rule (Senses) denotes a person's ability to sense attacks before they get hit, even from their blind spots, even if there's no noise or anything. Golden Rule (Wisdom) Golden Rule (Wisdom) denotes a person's ability to be extremely wise. Great Speed Great Speed is a skill which gives the Servant immense speed even beyond your typical Servant. Hades' Helm Hades' Helm is the helmet that Hades wears, which increases all his parameters to EX rank. The only downside is, it prevents any of his other Skills from being activated, and he can't use any of his Noble Phantasms. Hard Hand Hard Hand is Sir. Agravain's Noble Phantasm "Agravain of the Hard Hand" usable as a skill, at a much lower level. Healing Healing is a skill which allows the user to heal their wounds, both internal and exteranl, at varrying rates and degress. Hero Hero '''is a skill which increases the paremeters of those that the user demes as true heroes. It's the opposite, in this respect, to Counter Hero, the Class Skill of the Saver Class. Hero's Bow '''Hero's Bow is a skill which allows the user to summon a Bow and some Arrows to do combat with, should they bow and arrows they normally use not be strong and/or legendary enough to be considered a Noble Phantasm. Hero's Gun Hero's Gun '''is a skill which allows the user to summon a Gun to do combat with, should they bow and arrows they normally use not be strong and/or legendary enough to be considered a Noble Phantasm. Hero's Spear '''Hero's Spear is a skill which allows the user to summone a spear to do combat with, should they spear they normally use not me strong and/or legendary enough to be considered to be a Noble Phantasm. Hero's Sword Hero's Sword is a skill which allows the user to summon a sword to do combat with, should the sword they rnormally use not be strong and/or legendary enough to be considered to be a Noble Phantasm. Horrifying Scream Horrifying Scream '''is Styx's Noble Phantasm of the same name usable as a skill with it's power greatly reduced. Impaler '''Impaler '''is a Skill which allows Vlad the Impaler to summon two sticks for impaling, each roughly the size of a katana, which he can use as physicl weapons. While a summoning like this would normally qualify as a Noble Phantasm, these aren't quite powerful enough for that; although they are extremely sharp and are able to cut as easily and clean as a sword. Imunity to Fire '''Imunity to Fire is a skill which gives the user invulnrability to fire and fire based abilities. High-Speed Divine Words High-Speed Divine Words (高速神言, Kōsoku-Shingon) is a Skill that assists with magical incantations via a power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is a power long lost by modern magi. It is particularly useful for direct attack magic. Intoxicated Meal Intoxicated Meal is one of Circe's skills. Jack of All Trades Jack of all Trades is a personal skill which gives the user limited knowledge of many different fighting styles, either weapons, martial arts, or both, and the ability to combine them masterfully in creative ways. Both Sir. Kay and Goll mac Morna possess this skill. Joust Joust '''is Sir. Bors the Younger's skill which allows him to Joust. It's a much lower level version of his Noble Phantasm Great Joust. Knight of the Lake '''Knight of the Lake is Lancelot's ability to utilize tiny scraps of power from the Lady of the Lake as defense. While effective if used correctly, it doesn't output enough power to be considered a Noble Phantasm. He can't use this when summoned as Berserker, because when he sacrificed his sanity, he sacrificed the aid of any outside forces as well. Knight of the Sun Knight of the Sun is a skill which makes Gawain more powerful during the daytime, when the sun is looming over him. Law of the Shinsegumi Law of the Shinsegumi is Hijikata Toshizo's Noble Phantasm of the same name used as a Skill, with it's power greatly reduced. Hijikata claims that other members of the Shinsegumi, when summoned as Servants, would be able to use the skill version of this, but not the Noble Phantasm version. Living Image is a fusion of Innocent Monster and Mana Burst. The user can cloak themselves in the 'image' of what they are said to be to enhance their attacks. Luck Luck '''is a skill which is much greater version of the standard paremeter of the same name. There's also a Noble Phantasm version of Luck which belongs to the Heroic Spirit Ikenga. Magecraft (Lightning) '''Magecraft (Lightning) is a subdivison of the Magecraft skill which denotes those who specialize in lightning, electricity, or thunder based Magecraft. It's common among Gods and Goddesses associated with Lightning and Thunder, such as Thor, as well as those who obsessively worshipped these Gods and Goddesses. Magic Detection Magic Detection is a skill which allows the user to detect cloked magic power. At high enough levels, this skill can even overcome high levels of Magic Resistance and Presence Concealment. Mana Burst (Clear) Mana Burst (Clear) '''is a Mana Burst skill in which the Mana will be completely clear, meaning that it can't be seen unless the enemies hae a high enough level of Magic Detection. Mana Burst (Light) '''Mana Burst (Light) is a Mana Burst skill in which the mana will be pure light. This is unique becuase it has the additional effect of temporarily bliding the enemies. Mark of the Fuhrer Mark of the Fuhrer is Adolf Hitler's Noble Phantasm "Mark of the Fuhrer: The Demon Strategist of Germany" usable as a skill. Martial Arts Mastery Martial Arts Mastery is a skill which represents a heroic spirit's mastery at various physical martial arts. Memory Destruction Memory Destruction is Loki's Noble Phantasm of the same name usuable as a skill with it's effectiveness greatly reduced. It allows him to destroy any memoriers of anyone he chooses. While the Skill version doesn't work on any Avenger Class Servant due to their skill Memory Correrction, his Noble Phantasm version will, unless the Memory Correction Skill that the Avenger has is EX ranked or higher. Mental Poison Mental Poison is Adolf Hitler's Noble Phantasm "Mental Poison: The Inconcievable Brainwashing of the Fuhrer" usable as a skill. Mental Protection Mental Protection is as kill the same as Avenger but for those who couldn't be summoned to the Avenger Class, it protects the user from any sort of mental interfearance. Monstrous Agility Monstrous Agility is a skill which gives the user incredible agility and flexibility. Monstrous Armor Monstrous Armor is a skill which gives the user incredible armor which is almost impossible to penetrate. It belongs to Heroic Spirits like Oda Nobunaga and others during the Sengoku period of Japan. While Gilgamesh's armor has been said to not be Monstrous Armor, it is comparable Monstrous Durability Monstrous Durability is a skill which gives the user overwhelming physical durability. It's similar to, although not quite as strong as, the skill Monstrous Armor. Monstrous Speed Monstrous Speed is a skill which gives the user incredble speed. It's usually attributed to extremely large Heroic Spirits to compensate for their large size. Motionless Casting Motionless Casting is an advanced Magecraft skill which allows the user to cast powerful magic spells without moving a single muscle, which is seen as extremely difficult for even the best of Mages. It's often seen with the skill Wordless Casting. Murderous Intent Murderous Intent is Hades' personal skill to never get distracted and always focus on murdering his opponent, by any means necessary. Nature of a Mad Spirit Nature of a Mad Spirit is a skill belonging to Lu Bu which has similar properties to Mad Enchantment, a Class Skill of Berserker, except the wielder will become incapable of sacrificing all of their sanity. He can use it if he's summoned as Berserker, but if he uses it for too long then Mad Enchantment will automatically activate. No Wounds No Wounds is Sir. Agravain's Noble Phantasm "Agravain Who Knows no Wounds" usable as a skill, at a much lower level. Nothingness Nothingness '''is a skill that belongs to Kojiro Sasaki, which represents his nearly unrivaled mastery of the sword. It's a much weaker version of the Noble Phantasm possessed by his friend and rival, Musashi Miyamoto. One-Eyed Barbarian '''One-Eyed Barbarian is a skill unique to Xiahou Dun, which gives him a boost in every paremeter, skill, and even in his Noble Phantasm, by two ranks, whenever he removes the eyepatch that he usually wears. Philosophy Philosophy '''is a skill which attributes lots of philosophical intellect and wisdom to the Heroic Spirit. Prayer '''Prayer '''is a skill which allows the user to replenish their mana, stamina, and other necessary functions by praying to the God that they worship. Presence Concealment Armor '''Presence Concealment Armor is special armor which allows Sir. Kay to conceal his presence as well as an Assassin Class Servant. Attributed to him due to him being a famous armorsmith when he was alive. Presence Concealment (Magecraft) Presence Concealment (Magecraft) also known as Presence Concealment (False) is a skill which allows the user to conceal their presence from potential enemies using their Magecraft rather than naturally possessing it. This Presence Concealment isn't usually as useful as the normal skill is. Projectile (Kunai) Projectile (Kunai) is the expertise for throwing projectile weapons; in this case, Kuani Knives. Projectile (Shuriken) Projectile (Shuriken) is the expertise for throwing projectile weapons; in this case, Shurikens. Projectile (DaggersMagecraft) Projectile (DaggersMagecraft) also known as Projectile (DaggersFalse) is allows the user to summon Daggers as projectiles using Magecraft rather than naturally possessing it. These projectiles aren't usually as fast, sharp, or powerful as the normal skill. Projectile (KunaiMagecraft) Projectile (KunaiMagecraft) also known as Projectile (KunaiFalse) is allows the user to summon Kunai as projectiles using Magecraft rather than naturally possessing it. These projectiles aren't usually as fast, sharp, or powerful as the normal skill. Projectile (ShurikenMagecraft) Projectile (ShurikenMagecraft) also known as Projectile (ShurikenFalse) is allows the user to summon Shuriken as projectiles using Magecraft rather than naturally possessing it. These projectiles aren't usually as fast, sharp, or powerful as the normal skill. Protection from Blades Protection from Blades is a skill which provides protection from all blade-weapons. It includes the skill Protection from Arrows, without the user having to have the skill specifically. Protection from Bullets Protection from Bullets provides protecting from all types of gunfire, smilarly to how Protection from Arrows provides protection from all types of arrow fire. Those who have a higher level, such as Adolf Hitler, will be protected even from canon fire, while those with a lower level won't. Protection from the Elements Protection from the Elements provides protection from all of the natural elements, fire, wind, water, earth, lightning, ice, and nature. Protection from Flame Protection from Flame is a skill which protects the user from fire based attacks. Protection from Water Protection from Water '''is a skill which protects the user from water based attacks. Protection from Earth '''Protection from Earth '''is a skill which protects the user from earth based attacks. Protection from Lightning '''Protection from Lightning is a skill which protects the user from lightning based attacks. Protection from Wind Protection from Wind '''is a skill which protects the user from wind based attacks. Protection from Flame Arrows '''Protection from Flame Arrows is a skill which protects the user from a barrage of arrows that has fire on the tips. Rapid-Fire Arrows Rapid-Fire Arrows is a skill possessed by the best Archers which allows them to fire an unrealistic amount of arrows per minute. The lowest level allows them to fire up to 100 arrows per minute, while the highest level allows them to fire up to 1,000 or more arrows per minute. Redirecting Current/Alternating Current Redirecting Current, also known as Alternating Current, is a skill which allows the user to use electricity to redirect a person's attacks around them. Several Heroic Spirits are able to use this, such as Frankenstein and Frankenstein's Monster, but none of them are as powerful as Nikola Tesla's. Sharp-Shooter Sharp-Shooter is a skill attributed to anyone who was known for using firearms during their life, it gives them pinpoint accuracy when firing guns, and allows them to be summoned as the Archer Class, and sometimes even the Assassin Class. Saint's Holy Shroud Probably just the one and only skill, Saint's Holy Shroud is a personal skill of Catherine of Alexandria. Self Defense Field (Magecraft) Self-Defense Field (Magecraft) also known as Self-Defense Field (False) is a skill which allows the user to summon a Self-Defense field without possessing the normal skill. They don't have to be applicable for the Shielder Class to use this version of the skill, and it isnt' usually as durable or as fast as the normal skill. Silent Movement Silent Movemnt is a skill which allows the user to make any sudden movement but not make any noise, no matter how fast they run or how hard they fall down. Common skill for Assassins, even though it's not an Assassin Class Skill. Sorcery Sorcery is a skill similar to Magecraft, but in which the practitioner is equally skilled in both White Magic and Black Magic, as opposed to Magecraft which is typically just, or primarily, White Magic. Spiritual Authority Spiritual Authority is a skill similar to Charisma, which allows the the Heroic Spirit to easily gain either loyalties or friendships, or both, from others who are in tuned with the spiritual side, such as deities, saints, or other religious figures. Stigma of Christ Also another one and only skill, Stigma of Christ is the second personal skill of Catherine of Alexandria. Sword Saint Sword Saint is a skill which represents the power of the greatest swordsman in the world. The highest rank for this skill is EX, which only Musashi Miyamoto and Chiba Shusaku Narimasa possess. The Flame that Condemns the Faith The Flame that Condemns the Faith is a skill which is attributed to those who have a distinct hatred for religion and faith, which does two things; it gives them resistance against attacks from those endowed wtih faith, such as Saints and Deities, and it makes it easier for them to break through barriers and shields casted by such people, as well. The Immortal The Immortal is a skill which allows Steppenwolf to heal his own wounds no matter how critical, down to the biological and spiritual levels. Doesn't work with wound caused by Magecraft. The Younger The Younger is a skill which gives Sir. Bors the Younger much higher than typical speed and stamina due to his small stature and relatively low build. This Night I'll Possess Your Corpse This Night I'll Possess Your Corpse is Coffin Joe's Noble Phantasm of the same name usable as a skill with it's effectiveness greatly reduced. Triple Summon Triple Summon is a rare Personal Skill possessed only be a few select Servants, it permits a Servant to simultaneously possess Class Skills from two distinct Classes. It is limited only to some of the extra classes, the Knight classes, and the modern classes Strategist and Martial Artist. Thus Always to Tyrants Thus Always to Tyrants is a skill which causes extra damages to ernemies that John Wilkes Booth deems to be a tyrant. If they aren't tyrannical, then his bullets will slolwy change their personality until they are tyrannical and the full effect can take place, similar to the Noble Phantasm version. Ultimate Snipe Ultimate Snipe is a precision skill that anyone who was known to be a master of firearms during life can use. Unlimited Raise Dead Unlimited Raise Dead is a skill that allows Hades to raise the dead as much as he wants to fight for him. While it has the scale of an anti-army Noble Phantasm, it's only a skill because of Hades' lack of control over them, and because of how incredibly weak they are; they're basically just distractions for the enemy, rather than warrors that fight for Hades. For that, there's the upgrade version, Hades' Fiends, which is one of his Noble Phantasms. Wordless Casting Wordless Casting is an advanced Magecraft skill which allows the user to cast spells without uttering a single word, which is seen as extremely difficult even for the most powerful of Mages. This is often seen with the skill Motionless Casting. X-Ray Visison X-Ray Vision is a skill requiring magic to use that allows the user to see through objects, buildings, and even people. A person wtih a high-enough level of X-Ray Visison will even be able to see through things perfectly from long distances; however, that would also require either Eagle-Eye or Hawkeye.